smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
NO SPOILERS!
NO SPOILERS! is the 38th episode of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script NOTICE: Most of the plot was come up with by Rh390110478. Make sure to thank him for this fun plot! Synopsis - Culdee, Rh and MarioFan are going to see Avengers Endgame, but there is one problem. A mysterious man called the Shadow Spoiler is going around spoiling Endgame to random people! With the help of a bear named Bubba, they try to make it into the movie without being spoiled by him! Will they make it? (It starts off with Buckaroo, Sunny, Azaz and AsphaltianOof finishing watching Avengers Infinnity War) Buckaroo: Man, I hated that ending! Azaz: Yeah! It was a cliffhanger! Sunny: Well we won't have to worry about it! AsphaltianOof: Why? Sunny: Because.. (Sunny brings out 5 tickets) Sunny: I got tickets to Endgame! All: WHAT!? Buckaroo: B-b-but how did you get them! They were all sold out! Sunny: Oh! There was this bear who was going around saying no spoilers! Some guy came up and spoiled the ending to Captain Marvel so he beat him up and I helped him! He later gave me 5 tickets! Buckaroo: Sweet! AsphaltianOof: So who's the 5th one? Sunny: I was thinking PaRappa or Frida but I'll just throw this in the trash! (Sunny throws the one in the trash) Sunny: Let's go! All: YAY! (Everyone runs out) ???: Hold it! (They turn around and see a dark blue shadowy person) Buckaroo: The hell? ???: I see you all are headed to Endgame? AsphaltianOof: Yeah we are! Azaz: It's going to be a hit! ???: Well that won't be necessary! Sunny: What are you talking about? ???: Did you know, that in Endgame CENSORED! Buckaroo: No. Azaz: You just spoiled it! AsphaltianOof: YOU B***H! ???: There's more! In Endgame, CENSORED dies! Buckaroo: NO! Not CENSORED! (AsphaltianOof brings out his chainsaw) AsphaltianOof: YOU ARE GOING TO PAY! (AsphaltianOof chainsaws ??? in the stomach for him to explode into dust) AsphaltianOof: HAH! Buckaroo: At least he didn't spoil the ending! (Suddenly ??? reappears) Buckaroo: What? ???: You can't keep your mouth shut, can't you? In the ending, they CENSORED! Buckaroo: NO! Sunny: You b***ard! Who are you!? (??? runs up to Sunny and grabs her by the shirt) ???: I am the Shadow Spoiler! (The Shadow Spoiler spits dust into Sunny's eyes) Sunny: F**K! Shadow Spoiler: Hehehehe! (He then disappears) Azaz: I can't believe he spoiled the Endgame! Buckaroo: That monster! Sunny: Well at least we know what happens! (Everyone looks at Sunny angrily) Sunny: What? (Buckaroo runs up to Sunny) Buckaroo: NO ONE CARES IF WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! IT'S THE MOVIE AND THE ACTION THAT MATTERS! SPOILERS ARE FAR WORSE THAN CLIFFHANGERS! YOU TAKE YOUR WORDS BACK! Sunny: *scared* Okay! I take it back! Buckaroo: LITERALLY! Sunny: !sneppah tahw wonk ew tsael ta lleW (Buckaroo walks away from Sunny sadly) Buckaroo: Let's go guys. (The three walk away sad) Sunny: I feel bad for them! (It then switches to Culdee's house where he is seen playing Fortnite X Endgame. He then gets killed as Thanos) Culdee: Alright Culdee! Take a deep breath! (Culdee inhales and exhales. He then angrily grabs his PC and throws it out the window which lands on Fatass) Fatass: GOW! Well at least it can't get any worse- (Suddenly Dethklok's bus runs into Fatass causing him to splat into a wall killing him) Nathan Explosion: GOD DAMN IT MURDERFACE! Culdee: Well I guess I have to get a new computer some day- (Culdee then hears knocking) Culdee: Coming! (Culdee opens the door. Rh and MarioFan) Culdee: Hey guys! Rh: Hey Culdee! MarioFan: We got great news to tell you! Culdee: Okay! Come inside! (MarioFan and Rh come inside. The three sit on the couch) Culdee: So what do you have to show me? (Rh brings out three tickets) Rh: BOOM! Culdee: Three pieces of paper? (Rh facepalms) Rh: No not that! These are tickets to Endgame! Culdee: Endgame! You mean the Avengers Endgame? Rh: Yes! Culdee: Woah! We are gonna see Endgame! MarioFan: Yep! It's airing in a while so we should probably get going! Culdee: Neato! Let's go! (The three leave. Little do they know, the Shadow Spoiler is watching them) Shadow Spoiler: Endgame huh? Well let's see how you feel when I spoil it! Hehehe! (He disappears into smoke. Culdee and the others are seen walking to the movie theatre) Culdee: How much long until it airs! MarioFan: We got like 10 minutes so we should hurry! Shadow Spoiler: Hey fellas! Rh: Um hi? Culdee: Who are you? Shadow Spoiler: I am the Shadow Spoiler! MarioFan: Huh? How original! Shadow Spoiler: I heard you were going to see Endgame? Culdee: Yeah! It's gonna be fantastic! Shadow Spoiler: Not if I have anything to say about it! Rh: Huh? Shadow Spoiler: You see. In Endgame- ???: NO SPOILERS! Shadow Spoiler: What? (Shadow Spoiler then gets punched by someone and turns into smoke. The someone is revealed to be an animatronic bear with yellow eyes and a big wind up behind him) ???: THAT WILL TEACH HIM FOR TRYING TO SPOIL ENDGAME! Culdee: I'm sorry but who you are? Bubba: I'M BUBBA! Rh: Okay? Why do you have to yell all the time? Bubba: BECAUSE I CAN! MarioFan: Why are you here? Bubba: BECAUSE, SINCE ENDGAME IS COMING OUT, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE SPOILS IT! BECAUSE I KICK BUTTS OF PEOPLE WHO SPOIL IT! MarioFan: Huh? Culdee: Well we are trying to get to Endgame! Bubba: NEATO! I WANT TO SEE ENDGAME TOO! I FOUND THIS TICKET IN A TRASH CAN IN A FLOWER'S HOUSE! Rh: You mean Sunny? Bubba: HUH!? Rh: Nevermind! Let's go see Endgame! All: YAY! (Everyone runs. Shadow Spoiler is then seen materializing out of the ground) Shadow Spoiler: YOU AIN'T WATCHING THAT WITHOUT ME IN HAND! (Shadow Spoiler then zaps multiple pedestrians. Their eyes turn blue) Shadow Spoiler: I have a job for you! I need you all to find Culdee, Rh, MarioFan and Bubba and spoil Endgame for them! Pedestrians: Yes master! (The pedestrians chase after them) MarioFan: Alright! Endgame happens in 8 minutes! We better hurry our **ses up! Bubba: RIGHT! (A pedestrian catches up with them) Pedistrain: In Endgame someone who goes by the name- Bubba: NO SPOILERS! (Bubba grabs the pedestrian and throws him to space) Culdee: Let's go! (They all continue to run. As pedestrians chase after them. Lord Vyce is then seen in his ship watching the Sonic movie trailer) Lord Vyce: What the f**k is this bulls**t?! (A pedestrian is then seen flying to Lord Vyce's ship) Lord Vyce: NOT AGAI- (The pedestrian crashes into Lord Vyce's ship window causing everything to be sucked into space) Lord Vyce: Ugh. (The others are seen being chased by a bunch of pedestrians) Culdee: They just can't get off of our tail! Can't they? Pedestrian: GET OVER HERE! (Manny is seen coming out of a portal) Manny: Now where are the rejects at? (Creator comes out of a portal) Creator: "The Reject Arc!" ended like days ago! (A pedestrian runs into Creator) Creator: HOW DARE YOU RUN INTO ME!? (The creator makes a portal making the pedestrian fall into it. It switches to the Dreamcaster in his dimension) Dreamcaster: It's time to begin my attack! (Suddenly the portal opens) Dreamcaster: What? (The pedestrian falls out) Dreamcaster: OH FU- (The pedestrian falls on Dreamcaster) Dreamcaster: Ow! THATS IT! (Dreamcaster then zaps the pedestrian turning him into a mindless) Dreamcaster: Now back to square one! (Culdee and the others make it to the theatre) Culdee: We are almost there! (Shadow Spoiler then gets in their way) Bubba: THE HELL!? Shadow Spoiler: You ain't getting away that easily! Culdee: Why are you even trying to spoil us? Shadow Spoiler: Because I can! Rh: That makes no sense! MarioFan: Yeah! Bubba: WHAT HE SAID! Shadow Spoiler: FOOLS! I might as well spoil the whole movie! The- (Suddenly Creator, Lord Vyce and Dreamcaster come out of portals) Creator: Apparently he is the one who caused all this mess! Dreamcaster: GET HIM! Shadow Spoiler: Oh crap! (Shadow Spoiler tries to leave but Creator passes him a spell that gets rid of his powers) Shadow Spoiler: NO! MY POWERS! Lord Vyce: Get him! (Creator, Dreamcaster and Lord Vyce brutally beat up Shadow Spoiler) Culdee: Well that was easy! Bubba: LET'S GO! (The four go in) (Three hours later. Everyone comes out with shocked faces) Culdee: Damn.. Rh: I've seen great movies but not something as great as that! MarioFan: That was the greatest continuation of a cliffhanger I had ever seen! Bubba: YEAH! (Shadow Spoiler then comes out of a portal) Shadow Spoiler: Now that I have gotten away from them! I just wanted to say that in Endgame, they- Culdee: We just saw the movie! Bubba: YEAH PUNK! (Bubba punches Shadow Spoiler so hard he flies into space) Bubba: TAKE THAT PUNK! All: YEAH! Culdee: Well I'm gonna get a new computer! See you guys later! All: Bye! (Culdee leaves) (Buckaroo and the others are seen in Sunny's house) Buckaroo: I can't believe Endgame was spoiled! Azaz: I know right! (Sunny comes in with a device) Sunny: Hey boys! Buckaroo: What do you want flower b***h! Sunny: I felt sorry since Endgame was spoiled for you so I went to Finkleshitz' place and got this! (Sunny brings up a helmet) Buckaroo: The hell is that? Sunny: It's a spoiler remover! It removes the spoilers from your head! (Sunny puts it on AsphaltianOof's head. He then forgets about the spoilers) AsphaltianOof: Woah! I can't remember a thing! (Buckaroo then tries) Buckaroo: It worked! Thanks Sunny! (Azaz tries) Azaz: Me too! Buckaroo: Wait, where did you put the tickets? (It is then revealed Fatass in crutches stole them) Fatass: F**K YOU! (Fatass runs away) Sunny: Well s**t! (The episode irises out on Fatass and the episode ends) Trivia * This marks the debut of the Shadow Spoiler and Bubba. Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Shadow Spoiler Episodes Category:Bubba Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Nathan Explosion Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Fatass Episodes Category:William Murderface Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Pedestrians Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Promotional Episodes